


[podfic] Attack its Weak Point for Maximum Damage

by reena_jenkins, terajk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chromatic Character, Games, Gen, ITPE 2016, POV Female Character, Podfic, Pre-Canon, White Lotus LNY Exchange, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: When Azula invents a board game, everyone suffers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Attack its Weak Point for Maximum Damage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164794) by [terajk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Canon, White Lotus LNY Exchange, Games, Chromatic Character, Women Being Awesome, POV Female Character ****

**Length:**  00:09:34  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(AtLA\)%20_Attack%20its%20Weak%20Point%20for%20Maximum%20Damage_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123044.zip)(thanks, bessyboo, for compiling this!)


End file.
